


Thy Shining Flower

by So_Dry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Business, F/F, Fluff, Protectiveness, Responsibility, Romance, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Dry/pseuds/So_Dry
Summary: Nayeon showed up like a hero to defend, kids used to gang on them. The family argued that joining public school would teach them a lesson or two about life. But after several encounters, she disappeared leaving them to survive on their own. After taking their family business succeeding on becoming the most powerful businesswomen, they never forgot her. They want to return the favor as she never left their mind. So they showed up just on time to heal her inner wounds.Jeongyeon is the gentlewomen that keeps a distance but is always there to protect. Constantly on the lookout when it comes to their safety.Mina is the softest, always handling them with much gentleness and care. Fearing they could break if she wasn’t there to provide assurance and a shoulder to lean on.Nayeon so broken, feeling empty and exhaustion fulls her heavy heart. Tired physically and mentally from surviving in this world on her own. But those two doesn’t allow her to sink in those dark thoughts enough as she used to.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 22





	1. Flower #1

Those Eyes, Never Forgotten

Meet Me Then Run Away

I Will Keep on Coming

—————-

There was one hour before she switches her shift to be a bartender. The day went as usual and nothing eventful about it that’s worth attention. But for sure it was a busy day, apparently a company was holding a celebration and they had all the place booked for them. 

With that, Nayeon had forgotten to eat something in between and her energy seemed to be fading slowly. 

While she was making her way to the kitchen, someone suddenly was facing ahead and it seemed impossible to avoid the hit. Once their body touched, Nayeon reflexes worked fast with her brain. She was able to sense how light the girl body seemed. And so her hands went right away to prevent the latter from falling to the floor. 

The girl body was holding Nayeon right side where the body intended to land caused by the impact. She was secured and safe between her hands. “Miss are you okay?” With the question, the latter gently lifted her head to look at her.

Their eyes meet and Nayeon felt a sense of familiarity invading her but she didn’t let it take control as there is priority presented at the moment. No time to think of who and why, so she pulled away slowly making sure to steady the women posture first.

“Thank you,” a reply came soft and low, looking at the women from a distance she seemed to be collected and serene with her movements. “My apologies, I wasn’t looking well enough to avoid the incident. Are you hurt by any chance?” Her eyes were full of concern and something else she’s couldn’t put her finger on. As if she was searching for something in her eyes.

“Glad you’re okay Miss, I am well myself. Apologize for my carelessness will make sure to be more careful next time. Now if you may excuse me as I have a job to get back to.” With a polite bow she excused herself to continue heading towards the kitchen.

Just before nearing the door, she saw another women that looked intimidating from just the look. Glancing back, she saw her interacting with the other women she just bumped with. 

It’s seems that today she is a little more attendant than usual to her surrounding. Usually the goal is to put your head to the service but that doesn’t seem the case today. Unnecessary distraction is not needed and so she proceeded with her shift duty .

—————

There wasn’t much people around at this point while she’s serving drinks. The crowd seems fading faster than she thought. You would expect that since it’s the weekend, those businessmen would stick around for much later. But there was only few people scattered here and there for the night. 

Well not until the women she bumped to suddenly showed up and sat down in front of her. “What May I get you Miss?” She asked while cleaning one of the cups. 

She noticed that the girls was giving her a warm smile. “Water if you don’t mind please.” 

Unexpected request for sure, but who is she to judge, it’s the best drink yet to be asked from her. 

Honestly Nayeon doesn’t fancy drinking at all. If anything, she rather avoid troubles and drinking could lead to so many unpredictable circumstances. And so she refuses to involve herself with any kind of celebration. Even when costumers sometimes offer her some, she politely decline with the excuse of ‘work policies’.

Offering the glass to her, she proceeded back to cleaning the cups. 

“Seems like a slow night for you today!” The silence quickly been broken with the latter sudden statement. 

Without removing her gaze, she replied. “Indeed is,” simple, short and hopefully shutting any further advances from the latter. But the women doesn’t seem to want that. “Do you work here everyday?” 

Nayeon has to think for a minute, conversation are expected as it comes with the job. But normally people rant about their life and not be interested in her own routines. But there is no reason to not answer such trivial question. Also she looks harmless?! If it was a man, then maybe she would reconsider further discussion.

“Yes.”

Nayeon wasn’t a social butterfly as she used to be a long time ago. She’s so tired physically and mentally to deal with that. Short answers always got the job done to cut longer discussions.

The women hummed as a response. And kept quiet for a while after without leaving her spot. She was sipping on the water slower than you might imagine. Not like Nayeon mind her existence, she was just amused by it.

“Mina...”

Nayeon was taken by surprise taking her out of her daze when she heard her speaking again. “Pardon?” 

“Myoui Mina… Does that name ring a bell?” The latter asked. Her eyes glued to the glass while her hands plays with the rim of it. 

There was an urge to joke about the question by saying, ’it would ring a bill!’, but she left it for herself. 

Though confusion was present a little, but she took the question seriously. Focusing her eyes at the girl for a good measure, trying to dig if it does click somewhere in her head…

But she couldn’t find anything. It’s not like she get to meet gorgeous women’s everyday and for sure not one like her. 

“I can’t remember if we ever cross roads Miss. Please excuse my lack of memory, I tend to not pay much attention to my surrounding. Specially when it comes to people. Perhaps you may enlighten me a little?” Angling her head to the side a little, with both her brows waiting for the latter to respond. 

She watched how she started to shake her glass from side to side with the little water that’s left inside. Why does she look hesitant? Nayeon curiosity seemed to be high as she can’t help but wonder when they might have ever crossed road. And how could she ever forget a person like that if it really did happen as the women claiming. 

But nothing really came her way other than silence. 

She was about to ask again when the scary women from earlier approached Mina from behind. “Mina, we need to leave, it’s getting late,” then her eyes shot to meet Nayeon, causing her body to freeze in horror for the cold stare she just received. 

Then she felt another pair of eyes on her, and when she turned to meet said eyes, all that fear was gone and replaced with gentleness directed toward her. 

How in the world a stare could carry so much emotion? “Well then, it was pleasure to meet you Nayeon. Perhaps we get to see you again soon? May you have a peaceful night.” She shot her a warm smile dragging the other women along her side with her. “You as well Ma’am.”

Yup clearly threatened by the other scary women presence.

Slowly they both disappeared from the view, leaving her to get back to continue her boring night.

————————

It’s another tiring night and it’s about to hit 4 am. Nayeon knows that by now it’s the norms as it’s been that way for years now. And there is nothing she could do about it.

Living alone is hard and surviving is even harder. Running between her jobs and school is tough, and keeping up with sleep is nonexistent at the time being. 

With the pace she’s going with, it will take a long time to graduate but it’s worth the hard work. Her priority is to finish school at some point, it’s doesn’t matter when as long as the mission get accomplished.

This way, at least it’s guaranteed less stressful future ahead even though it doesn’t seem that near yet.

Nothing is easy when it comes to life. All her friends graduated a long time ago and she’s the only one that’s struggling to meet that goal. 

Her social life seems out of reach no matter how wishful she’s for interactions. Itching deep down for joyful days with some accompany but it’s far from realistic for it to ever happen. Simply, there is no time. And even if there is, she needs that for sleep. Otherwise, she will lose herself and it’s never good either. Meaning more trouble for her if the body shuts downs from over work.

It’s like her life is healthier at the moments compared to her fears, but it’s much bearable to endure all the work without pushing further on it. Somehow she knows exactly when to stop if needed in which she’s thankful for that.

It helps to avoid unnecessary situations and so it’s a copying mechanism. Great one at that for survival, it works the way it is.

Her eyelids almost closing completely, shuffling in her bag to find the keys for the door. Even considered sleep standing on the door because it’s taking way longer to get inside. But since that even sounds more dangerous to her mind, she continued the movement fishing for the target to be found. 

After what seems like hours for her, she finally felt it somewhere and took it out opening her door. Throwing the shoes anyhow along with the bag aiming for the couch but didn’t reach, then dropped her body on the bed after spotting it. 

The apartment is small but it’s what she needs. It’s a complete one room setup, would be even hard to imagine it. The bed is near the living room where is her tv located with small couch then a decent fridge is to the side. And don’t worry, there is a tiny bathroom there for her to use. You could imagine the room as a cube shape fitting everything together.

It’s perfect the way it is and Nayeon doesn’t seem to ask for more. What’s the point of having so many rooms anyway? That’s what she keeps on telling herself to not stress herself on trivial things.

After closing her eyes for few minutes, she groaned and lifted her body up forcefully toward the bathroom. That makeup won’t remove itself and it’s not good either to stay there on her face. Otherwise it might become a habit and that’s doesn’t sound promising.

Doing it in a quick fashion, when she’s met with satisfaction, the body dragged itself back to the bed immediately not forgetting to put the alarm before zoning out of reality.

Her clock rings annoyingly at 7:30 am for her to wake up. Putting a siren sound to make sure that her mind is fully awake and ready for what’s coming in a regular day. An effective method to not oversleep in which it’s something she can’t afford to happen.

Taking a shower and making a small meal as a breakfast to support her body through the day and then readying herself to be out at 8:30 am. 

She reach school by 9 am to attend her two classes. Then she works a lot in the library tidying the book and do some arrangements and then provide tutoring for students. Only have to attend classes for three days so, the days she doesn’t, it’s spend on doing her class works. Then the other routine continue till 4 pm. 

Leave immediately to the other restaurant near the campus and start her shifts at 5 pm. Then her other part as bartender starts at 10 pm till 3:30 am when she starts heading home for another round the next time the alarm yell at her.

Now for weekends it like the recovery day. She sleeps till 12 pm or so and then her shift on the restaurant starts at 3 pm and the rest as you know. Therefore, her plans been working that way well and it’s all she needs to know. Not ready to be broken or delayed by any factor. She have everything covered, or that’s at least the hope it’s held within.


	2. Flower #2

Couldn’t see it before 

Blinded with worries

But wouldn’t say sorry

————

“Please stay near me all the time, I fear losing you while I am far away. It would kill me inside out and you know it.” Jeongyeon was accompanying Mina in the office, voicing her worries out for the latter as a reminder. Standing right behind the chair to give her space while she works. 

As a CEO for Myoui Tech, which considered the best successful company of its time, it’s considered a lot of work to deal with the business. So far she have proved herself with hard work suppressing the rest of the candidates in her family. And that’s exactly why she’s been gaining more enemies than anyone else. 

Mina turned to face the latter behind her, reaching both hands to capture the other’s. Looking gently at her eyes, giving her the assurance as always. “Don’t worry Jeong, I can handle myself just fine. Besides, you’re mostly around and you could always find my location whenever it’s necessary.” 

But that soft smile doesn’t change the latter facial expression as usual. “I wouldn’t want to reach that point and use such technology to locate you. Would rather keep you safe and far from danger as possible.” 

Since it’s happened before, Jeongyeon grow to worry more then ever for her. 

She knelt down in front to match her level and with pleading eyes asked, “just do that for me please?” 

Mina nodded, smiling her way, “as you wish Jeongie.” Knowing well her tone won’t fix that frown, Mina turned to continue her work.

————————-

While Mina in a meeting, Jeong waited outside the conference room as usual. This time though her mind a little occupied with a the brief conversation the two had in the last party the company arranged.

Mina claiming the girl they saw is no other than the same one they have been hoping to meet again since their school days. But Jeongyeon argue there is not enough indication to confirm her suspicion, as she would like to call it for the time being.

In such industry full of competition, it’s hard to make real friends without the fears of their actual inner motivation. Doesn’t mean they don’t have any, in fact they both share the same circle of people but it’s still an area that’s full of doubts. 

But that girl… she helped them, stood by their side and defended them. Despite not knowing each other. Was kind enough to defend and protect both from the other girls. But that was a long time ago and their interaction weren’t much until she completely was gone.

‘Her smell...’

She couldn’t help but scoff at that. Who would identify a person with such piece of information? Mina sometimes nag her for not having a bone of romantic sense in her body. But that doesn’t make it sound less ridiculous in her head.

Yes they been thankful, wanting to payback her properly for what she did despite not knowing them at the time.

Mina also mentioned the fact about the bartender carrying the same name she remembered for the girl. Which she does recall seeing it clearly on the name tag. But still doesn’t say much either. 

Jeong would like to say that Mina might have fallen in love that day and it’s what keeps that urge to continue searching with excitement for a chance to meet again. 

But, that doesn’t mean to be careless and get blinded with desperation. And that’s what Jeongyeon is here for, to make sure Mina doesn’t let her feeling put her in troubles. Yes she’s kind, gentle and soft spoken, but she could handle herself well as she said before, otherwise she wouldn’t be in this position as a CEO. Still that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t let things lead her the wrong way sometimes and Jeong had to act as a reminder to balance out her reasoning.

She would need to dig some information about the girl in which wouldn’t be that hard for her to do.

After the day is finished and the darkness is taking over the sky sequentially, Mina instructed the driver to go back to that restaurant again which gained her a raised eyebrow as a result. But Jeong didn’t argue, knowing well that when she’s fixed on doing something, nothing would stop her.

——————————

“Hi!” Mina greeted enthusiastically toward the bartender with a voice full of joy. Jeong was beside her as well but wasn’t showing much pleasant expression. 

“Welcome!” She sounded a little to nervous to their ears. “Anything I could offer you ladies?” She asked preparing two cups in advance for them.

Mina got herself lemon juice while Jeong got water. Just a typical request for them as they don’t drink at all when it comes to alcohol. Mina argues that it’s pointless and the possibility of you getting in trouble is extremely high for her liking. Not like she doesn’t take a challenge, she’s rather very competitive. But there is no benefit whatsoever associated with it. Jeong carries the same vision and favor anything that would push you away from troubles as far as possible.

The bartender seems to have astounding expression all over her face. But still proceeding to prepare their orders.

The night was progressing with Mina just staring at the girl while serving the other costumers. And Jeong was there ready to block any attempts from the sea of people around. Already planned to stay beside the latter until they are back home. 

No question been asked or any advanced interaction been pulled by either. 

Then the atmosphere flipped again and Jeong felt it changing in the air around them. Her guts was whispering danger causing her to expand her attention and view to search more carefully.

And there she saw him again, that same man was chasing Mina yesterday. Before she lost him somehow in the sea of people at the party.

“I will be right back,” excusing herself quietly not catching Mina interest as she’s still focused on the other girl. Moving fast to catch the guy as quietly as possible.

But something felt off for her, he seemed to walk randomly as if acting as a distraction. And that caused her to start to process the possibilities in her mind as quickly to figure what could that mean. 

Then it hit her... MINA... 

She sprinted back in her direction to have a look. Once having a good view, she was able to see a strange figure close to her, saw him clearly switching that glass Mina had once in her hand. And just when she wanted to run and shout to alarm her, a sharp sting been felt in her neck that halted her movements. Felt something entering her body giving a strange rush to her veins. 

But that didn’t matter because she needed to get to Mina no matter what. And so ignoring her body protests, she pushed herself toward the bar in quick manner, watching along the scene that unfolded. 

With the man out of the picture after finishing his mission, Nayeon hit the cup “mistakingly” causing the content to be spilled completely. Apologizing continuously to Mina for her “slip.” But Jeong know all the truth to it and the bartender seems to even carry more knowledge then she might suspect.

It was just a few steps away from them when she saw her smiling, and suddenly felt her heart quicken in the process. Couldn’t feel her body further allowing it to fall full force to the ground with a thud. Loud enough to grab everyone attention around them.

Saw Mina kneeling in her side with watery eyes holding her hand. While the bartender was speaking in the phone with someone. Could only assume it would be asking for help. 

It was becoming hard to keep her consciousness awake any longer and let her eyelid closed completely, allowing herself to completely get drawn by darkness.

———-

Jeong slowly started to feel her surrounding, adjusting her vision gradually with every blink. Taking all the white background that’s becoming much clear with time passing. Felt a hand holding her to the right, causing the head to turn mirroring the warmth to see Mina resting her head on the bed and holding her tightly.

The body felt heavy and was protesting her attempts for any kind of movements. And Mina seemed to feel her battling as the head suddenly shots up to check on her with scared orbs. Could tell that she cried a lot with puffy and slightly red eyes presenting itself. 

“Do you feel any pain? Do you want me to call the doctor?” The concerns clearly apparent in her rushed tone. Touching her ever so softly and with much care as she always does. 

Jeong shook her head in denial focusing her attention to the latter. Wants to do anything to remove that sorrow from her face and replace it with her usual gentle look. 

“No need!” 

You would think that the next thing she would ask is something related to her condition or to the incident that occurred in the restaurant. At least that’s what Mina thought her next words would be. But no, it was completely something that wasn’t on her mind at the moment.

“I think it’s her Mina...”

But she couldn’t understand what she’s trying to refer to. “Who???”

“I would never forget that smile and most importantly her teeth...”

Mina was puzzled but her expression was getting further into realization as Jeong spoke further.

“It’s Nayeon... I am sure of it now...”


End file.
